It is common in the art to use an endpin on a cello. The instrument itself is voluminous and requires a bulky case for storing and as protection in transport. Therefore an endpin which is permanently fixed to the instrument is not used. Such an endpin also would have the drawback that different musicians playing the same instrument at different occasions could be forced to use the instrument with the same endpin having a predetermined size and shape. Instead the endpin has been made insertable into the instrument in its longitudinal direction through a fitting in the wall of the instrument. Before playing the misicain pulls out the endpin and locks it with a set-screw in a desired position. However, it has turned out that the misicians are not in favour of having the resting point on the floor situated on a line in the longitudinal direction through the instrument. They want the resting point to be located in the vertical plane through that line but closer to the vertical line through the center of gravity. Then the instrument will rest on the musician with a certain pressure, without burdening him or her too much. Instead a curved or bent endpin is used, which can be attached to a fitting on a cello. This endpin can not be inserted into the instrument but is detachably arranged. It is troublesome to handle a separate endpin which furthermore may get lost during transport.